


My Love

by SophiaMelo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaMelo/pseuds/SophiaMelo
Summary: You know nothing about life, kid of summer... May the gods protect you in the winters to come.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Tell me what u think, leave ur comments! And kudos!

Every night in the city of chaos I remembered you, reminded us and what was like to live.

For you my love I will always smile, even though the pain never leaves me...

"Cut off her wings," the queen said. "What good they do to you, if you've never flown."

Ah my love how I wanted you there, just for being ... Just to hold me.

Nights in the clear I passed, afraid of everything afraid of the world!

You my love was brave, the beautiful wolf, never afraid.

You wouldn't have been silent, crying, or even less had been caught ... But me on the other hand ... Always a wolf, quiet and cowed.

You my love, honor your family, remember what old mama used to say?

"You know nothing about life, kid of summer, may the gods protect you in the winters to come."

Come back to me my love, come back to the north, the battle we conquer, we defeated the death!

You once told me that we would be happy again, cursed was the day I received that crow.

Why did you leave? You promised! You said you loved me or did you forget?

Come back to me my love, come home, the war we won, no one can undo.

Stark of Winterfell you said, inflating your chest, beautiful words that carried respect, now empty just like me.

Come back to me my love, don't leave me! Without you I'm nothing but ... Wind.

Red hair like fire, now no longer so bright ... I would give my life to have you in my arms.

Wild and ragged wolf lived running through the corners with Nymeria, I always remember what you said ... "I am your love anyway..."

How could I deny words so true, "Yes, horse-face from here for life."

Come back to me my love, hold me because winter has come. Without you I don't want and I will not, come back to me, Your San ... Your love.


End file.
